1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquarium motion indoor decorative item and, more specifically, to an aquavision fountains pot, which produces music and, ejects jets of water to show a water dance subject to the rhythms of the music.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various aquarium motion indoor decorative items are commercially available. These aquarium motion indoor decorative items commonly use a water pump to pump water from a water chamber at a low place to a water outlet at a high place, enabling outputted water to fall to the water chamber. This watering action is monotonous.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide an aquavision fountains pot, which shows a water dance subject to the rhythms of a music outputted through a speaker installed therein. It is another object of the present invention to provide an aquavision fountains pot, which is compact and portable. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an aquavision fountains pot, which prevents fallen water from splashing over the surroundings. According to one aspect of the present invention, the aquavision fountains pot comprises a pot body holding an amount of water, a face panel mounted in the pot body, the face panel having separated waterways and top jet nozzles respectively disposed in communication with the waterways, and a plurality of motor pumps installed in a watertight chamber defined in the pot body and separately controlled by a function controller to pump water from the pot body to the waterways and the jet nozzles to show a water dance. According to another aspect of the present invention, dashboards are provided around the jet nozzles to buffer fallen water.